Why Criminal? Artful Dodger
by KeiraFanFic
Summary: A young girl was dropped of into the streets before getting found by Mrs. Bumble. That young girl was too be called Eva Cadwell and her name chosen by Mr. Bumble. 10 years later, Oliver and Eva are best friends with Eva being 15 and Oliver being 14. They have a plan too escape! What happens when they meet certain pick pockets... but, one of them catches Eva s eye... Artful Dodger!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OLIVER TWIST!**

 **THIS IS NOT COPIED FROM THE FILM I`M JUST MAKING IT GO ALONG WITH IT! I WILL NOT BE USING THE SAME WORDS AS THE ONES IN OLIVER! Proceed :**

Alone on the terrifying streets of London, sat a girl in her child years of five years old , if you must know. She new nothing about the world and its horrible dangers. Sadly, she was dumped off on a path no longer than six hours ago. Crying, she wobbled onto her feet before exploring the world.

After a while, she came across a huge building with the words ' WORKHOUSE ' but she did not know this seeing as she could not read. Carefully, she looked inside the huge iron gate before her tatty, old dress got caught onto an iron bar! Scared, she pulled and pulled until her dress ripped showing her no longer wight and full of mud petticoat.

After panicking, she took a deep breath before hearing a door open and shut loudly. Scared, she screamed in horror and braised herself for the yelling that might come her way. But, no yelling, screaming or beating. Just an old lady probably in her forty`s. Slowly, she uncovered her ocean blue eyes and looked at the lady straight in the eyes. Gently, the old lady picked the girl up and carried her inside to be met with a chubby, fat man.

" Ah, who do we have here, Mrs. Bumble? " Asked the fat man.

" I found the poor thing stuck to the gate alone. No parents were there so I am guessing she has none, Mr. Bumble. " said Mrs. Bumble.

" I see! Take her too the basement where all the other babies are. I`ll be down there in a second, " ordered Mr. Bumble.

Mrs. Bumble carefully carried the little girl too the basement being extra slow on the steps. Slowly, she opened the squeaky, beaten door and placed the girl in a crib. Mrs. Bumble studied the young girls features: Bright, blue ocean eyes, a cute bunny nose, soft pale skin and beautiful, golden hair. Mrs. Bumble knew she could be a right looker when she was older, and probably get a job as a prostitute if she pleases.

Soon later, Mr. Bumble loudly emerged through the door and looked at the now sleeping child. He thought for a while for a name like he did with Oliver Twist. Quite an innocent boy, and would probably become good friends with the girl except he`s four years old. Still, good friend. Silently, he thought for a while…

Evelyn? No, does not match her beautiful hair.

Elsie? No, does not match her ocean blue eyes.

He thought for a bit pondering the name. She looked like someone who`d begin with an E too be completely honest.

EVA!

He thought after half an hour, the little girl shall be called Eva. She definitely looked like one, after the first name the second name flowed easily.. Cadwell!

After his jolly little celebration, he went to Inform Mrs. Bumble of the new arrival at the Workhouse…

 **10 YEARS LATER-**

Eva`s POV-

I awoke from the blinding sun at six in the morning ready to hatch my master plan after ten years of being cooped up in this run down place. Oliver , of course , will be coming with me later on but decided to stay for breakfast. Here`s the plan:

 **Oliver and I will ask for more food.**

 **We get sent away too another person.**

 **We find a way too escape at night and run away too any deeper part of London**

Pretty straight forward. Oh, by the way I am fifteen and Oliver is fourteen now. We are quite good mates and do almost everything together… almost.

Quickly, I changed out of my night gown and changed into my work clothes… everyday clothes :

A white, dirty dress.

A black apron

Black, scuffed shoes

Not the most ideal clothing for a cold day like this I must say, but it`s all we can get, sadly.

After changing, I skipped down the stairs, but not before getting stood on by all the older- OK, I tell a lie. They are the same age, but i`m just sadly smaller. We all came down the stairs in single file, but someone started singing…:

Is it worth the waiting for?

If we live till eighty four

All we ever get is gruel!

That sounded like Oliver! I decided to help him out and sing too

Every day we say our prayer -

Will they change the bill of fare?

Still we get the same old gruel!

After my singing, everyone began to join in!

There's not a crust, not a crumb can we find,

can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge,

But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill

When we all close our eyes and imagine-

Food, glorious food,

Hot sausage and mustard!

While we're in the mood -

Cold jelly and custard!

Peas pudding and saveloys

What next is the question?

Rich gentlemen have it, boys -

in digestion!

Food Glorious food

We're anxious to try it

Three banquets a day

Our favorite diet

Just picture a great big steak

Fried, roasted, or stewed

Oh food! wonderful food! marvelous

food! glorious food!

Food glorious food

What is there more handsome?

Gulped, swallowed or chewed,

Still worth a KINGS RANSOM!

What is it we dream about?

What brings on a sigh?

Piled peaches and cream about-

SIX FEET HIGH

Food glorious food

Eat right through the menu

just loosen your belt

two inches and then you-

work up a new appetite

in this interlude

then food once again

food fabulous food

glorious food

Food glorious food

don't care what it looks like

Burnt underdone crude

don't CARE what the cooks like

Just thinking of growing fat

our senses go reeling

One moment of knowing that

Full up feeling

Food glorious food

What wouldn't we give for

That extra bit more

That's all we live for

Why should we be fated to do

Nothing but brood on food

Magical food,

Wonderful food

marvelous food,

Beautiful food,

Food, Glorious food glorious food

After that little musical, everyone sat down and waited for Mr. Bumble too say his prayer.

After the prayer, everyone began eating like rapid packed animals! Honestly, the girls - and icluding me- did too.

After the food, Oliver and I looked at each other nervously before walking towards Mr. Bumble.

" P-please, sir, " Oliver started.

" Can we have some more? " I asked.

Mr. Bumble looked infuriated at us and also quite astonished, kind of a funny face but I could not laugh otherwise we`d be in more trouble.

" MORE!? " Mr. Bumble shouted.

He ordered the workers too chase after us and we did not go fast considering we wanted too leave anyways.

Luckily, it was soon decided we had too leave the Workhouse! Step one complete...


	2. Chapter 2

Eva`s POV-

Well, would you look at that. We managed to escape after Mr. Bumble was dragging us through the streets. Got a few strange looks… me mainly for my smallness and not wearing anything proper. When I got into the Workhouse that day they took it away so my dress was very straight whilst their ones were puffy and like a ball gown.

Quickly, we bolted out of the crowds ignoring Mr. Bumbles protests and constant cries.

" COME BACK HERE, BRATS! " He cried out angrily to fat to try and chase us.

After constant walking, we came across a carriage carrying many fruits and vegetables. After a very quick debate, we climbed lazily onto the cart and we waited a fair few days of catching up on sleep.

 **7 DAYS LATER**

Oliver and I peeked out through a togn of cabbages and greens which look rather vomitable. Rapidly, we launched from the cart and walked up to a wall and stood for a while… thinking about how life would be and how it would play out. Inside, we were all worried, and it was not helping that my dress is tight on my chest making it hard to breath.

" Oh, please calm down, Eva! We will be fine! We will- " he said but got of by him turning too look at someone.

I turned in the direction of what he was staring at. In fact, it was a thing it was a he. Rather cute boy with an adorable top hat, blue jacket , checkered shirt , striped trousers , black boots, a white wipe tied around his neck lose , cute small freckles , dirty but rosy cheeks , brown flat hair and chocolate brown eyes. I caught myself staring at him but stopped in case he thought I was a huge creep.

" Wha` ar` yer starin` at? Hav` yer never seen a toff? " The cute boy asked Oliver.

Slowly, I turned on my heel to face the young boy who was about my age. Soon, he turned to look at me. We stared at each other for a bit before he smirked and winked at me. Embarrassed, my face flushed a deep, crimson red.

" No, never! " Exclaimed little- OK! He comes up to my forehead he is not little! Well, Oliver actually is considering I am VERY small.

Sneakily, the boy turned to pick up some food of a tray and tossed us some.

" `ungry? " He asked.

" Oh, yes! We`ve been walking for seven days, " Oliver told him.

I just nodded finally feeling my blush go down a LITTLE! This is the problem with Irish people you blush for no reason and when you do it takes forever to calm down!

" Ah.. " Dodger said focusing on the food. " Well, I s`ppouse yer an` prett`y `ady `ave `ome `here to `leep `onight, aye? "

" No, " I said sadly.

" Do you know anywhere? " Oliver asked.

I nudged him a bit, honestly Oliver means well but sometimes is a bit to trusting. How do we know we wont get kidnapped and starved?

" Oh, no, no, " Dodger shook his head, but had made a look of realisation face, " as it `o `appens I `now a `esprectible old gentalmen! Who `ill `ive you `odgin` for nothin`! "

" Really? This must be a very kind old gentalmen, " Oliver asked.

"... Oh, yes, yes `es `ery `ind! " Dodger said before glancing at me… so happens he`s about an inch taller then me, " how old are you, miss? "

" Fifteen, " I said shyly.

" … AN` YOU`RE `HAT `MALL!? " He asked aloud before realising he`s only an inch taller but you can definitely tell he`s stronger, " never mind… "

I glared at him a bit making him turn red but smirk and wink at me.. Seriously, does he have a eye infection?

" `nyways, if yer `oming `long, I `eed to know `ho yer are! " Dodger said making his red face die down… how he do dat?

" Oliver! Oliver twist, " Oliver introduced.

" Eva, Eva Cadwell, " I told him.

" Eva, `retty name `or a `retty `ady! " I blushed at that… OH THANKS A LOT! " I`m Jack Dawkins! `etter `nown to `y `ntamate `riends as `he Artful Dodger! "

" Please to meet you, Dodger, " I said.

" Are you sure the old gentalman wont mind? " Oliver asked.

" `ind!? " Dodger said

 _ **DODGER:**_

Consider yourself at home.

Consider yourself one of the family.

We've taken to you so strong.

It's clear we're going to get along.

Consider yourself well in

Consider yourself part of the furniture.

There isn't a lot to spare.

Who cares?..What ever we've got we share!

If it should chance to be

We should see

Some harder days

Empty larder days

Why grouse?

Always a chance we'll meet

Somebody

To foot the bill

Then the drinks are on the house!

Consider yourself our mate.

We don't want to have no fuss,

For after some consideration, we can state...

Consider yourself

One of us!

Consider yourself…

 _ **OLIVER:**_

At home?

 _ **DODGER :**_

Consider yourslef…

 _ **ME :**_

One of the family!

 _ **PERSON :**_

We`ve taken to you…

 _ **OLIVER AND I :**_

So strong!

 _ **ANOTHER PERSON :**_

It`s clear.. We`re…

 _ **ALL :**_

Going to get along!

 _ **DODGER :**_

Consider yourself…

 _ **OLIVER :**_

Well in!

 _ **DODGER:**_

Consider yourself…

 _ **OLIVER:**_

Part of the furniture!

 _ **DODGER :**_

There isn`t a lot to spare… who cares? What every got we share.

 _ **WASHING LADIES :**_

Nobody tries to be lah-di-da or uppity-do. There a cup o` tea, for all.

 _ **DODGER :**_

Consider yourslef, our mate! We don`t want to have no fuss!

 _ **TOWN PEOPLE :**_

After some consideration, we can state!

 _ **OLIVER AND I :**_

Consider yourself!

 _ **DODGER :**_

Yes!

 _ **ALL :**_

One of us!

 _ **EVERYONE ON THE STREETS AND DODGER, OLIVER AND I :**_

Consider yourself at home...

We've taken to you so strong.

Consider yourself well in...

There isn't a lot to spare

If it should chance to be

We should see

Some harder days

Empty larder days -

Why grouse?

Always a chance we'll meet

Somebody

To foot the bill -

Then the drinks are on the house!

Consider yourself our mate.

We don't want to have no fuss

For after some consideration, we can state...

Consider yourself...

One of us!

 _ **DODGER :**_

Consider yourself at home! Well in, there is not a lot to spare! Nobody tried to be lah-di-dah or uppity there`s a cup o` tea, for all! Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin, When the landlord comes to call!

 _ **ALL AND THE STREET PEOPLE :**_

Consider yourself our mate

We don't want to have no fuss

For after some consideration we can state

Consider yourself

One of us...

For after some consideration we can state

Consider yourself...

One of us!

If it should chance to be

We should see some harder days,

Empty larder days,

Why grouse?

Always a chance we'll meet

Somebody to foot the bill.

Then the drinks are on the house.

Consider yourself at home.

Consider yourself one of the family.

We've taken to you so strong.

It's clear we're going to get along.

Consider yourself well in.

Consider yourself part of the furniture.

There isn't a lot to spare.

Who cares?

Whatever we've got we share.

If it should chance to be

We should see some harder days,

Empty larder days,

Why grouse?

Always a chance we'll meet

Somebody to foot the bill.

Then the drinks are on the house.

Consider yourself our mate.

We don't want to have no fuss

For after some consideration we can state

Consider yourself...

One of us!

After that LONG musical, Dodger led us through an alley way before helping us over a skinny plank of wood. I almost fell, but Dodger catched me by the waist…

 **DODGER`S POV-**

I saw the most beautiful girl about the fall in the muddy,dirty and rotten canal. Quickly, I pushed my arms out to catch her and I ended up grabbing her waist…. Have I meantioned she`s beautiful, cute , friendly, serious at times , can take a joke and is not repalled by the fact I pick pocket! I think I like- NO! DODGER NO! BAD, BAD, BAD! Did I just scold myslef in my head? I think I did.

" `ou OK, `here? " I asked.

" All good! " She said hopping off the plank.

I was a bit sad… I wanted to hold her- … should I scold myself again? Yes, I should. BAD DODGER, BAD DODGER, BAD, BAD, BAD!

I followed her off the plank and jogging off to the house…

I Hope They Like Them… But, Not The Same Way I Like Eva...

 **She`s mine… and i`m never letting go.**

BAD DODGER!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK AND I AM NOT DEAD NOR DO I HAVE A BEARD SO I AM NOT CHARLES DICKENS!**

 **EVA`S POV-**

Dodger jogged off to a beaten down door and knocked firmly. After about ten seconds, someone responded to the rather loud knock.

" What`s the password? " A boy`s voice called out.

" Plummy and slam! " Dodger whispered but a bit loud.

Quickly, the door was pulled back to reveal a rather dirty looking boy but even MORE dirty than Dodger. Stepping aside, the boy allowed us three to pass through but I got a little smirk from the boy… wrong decision to come here?

Probably…

But, I hope I never regret it.

Anyways, Dodger pulled us up some cracked, broken steps with holes big enough for the worlds fattest person to get into! Who to be honest… is not even that fat. Dodger let go of Oliver but did not let go of my arm… weird. Almost like time stopped, the other people - who were all boys - in the room stopped and looked at us… but uncomfortably mostly me.

" HE BROUGHT BACK A HOT GIRL! HE`S NOW THE BEST THIE- " Some random boy shouted out.

" Shu` u` Charlie! " Dodger scolded.

The younger boys like eight year olds were adorable! I could just squeeze their chubby cheeks! But, I did not because that would just be weird.

" Fagi`! " Dodger called out for a person I pressumed was called Fagin.

Did I mention his cockney accent is literally the cutest thing I have ever heard? Probably did not, but now you know… your very welcome!

Soon, an old looking man with bright yellow teeth, a ginger beard which was curved into a triangle shape at the end, bright orange, small locks which sat on top of his head, a bright hazel pair of eyes and shirt with a white collar but went into striped patterns. He looked in his late sixties… close to seventy. In fact, he looked very close!

" Ahh, who do we have here, my dear? " Fagin asked.

" Thi` is Oliver Twist, an` Eva Cadwell, " Dodger introduced us.

" Ahh, I see Oliver go to the three boys back there I will be there soon, " Fagin told him, " as for you Eva, I will have Nancy and Bet discuss what your job will be… you will meet them two tomorrow. "

" Ok, sir, " Oliver and I said at the same time.

" Uh.. Fagi`? Does `he `eally `ave two `o Nancy an` Bet`s `ob? " Dodger asked kind of worried.

" Why, yes, Dodger. She needs to make a livin` somehow, " Fagin confirmed walking away.

Dodger gulped kind of… what`s so bad about their job? Can`t be that bad, right?

" Dodger? What excactly are Nany and Bet`s jobs? " I asked curiously.

" Uhh… `ou `ill `ind out `omorrow… " Dodger said. " `nyways, Oliver `o to `hem `hree, `hey ar` `alled Alfie, Davy an` Charlie. Eva, `ollow me. "

And so I did, and in fact I wish I NEVER did. The room smelt of alchol, cigarettes and smoke. I scrunched up my face in disgust.

" `ont `orry, yer`ll `et use` `o i`, " Dodger assured noticing my facial expression.

" `oys! `his `s Eva! Eva, yer`ll `earn `heir `ames `ater… " Dodger said.

" Hello.../hey / pretty… " The boys muttered looking at me before returning to their games.

Dodger went red like rage when some of the older looking boys said pretty… Huh?

" DINNER`S READY! " Fagin boomed loudly.

Dodger quickly led me over to a small table where all the boys including Oliver were pilled onto each other.

" Right boys, you`ve met Eva and Oliver. Now, why don`t we play the game with Oliver? Eva will go into Nancy and Bet`s job so she won`t need to be apart of it… " Fagin said.

The boys all gasped in disgust except Oliver and Fagin… what`s so bad about their job!?

" SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE`S TEN!? YOU REALLY WANNA PUT A TEN YEAR OLD IN A JOB LIKE THAT?! " Charlie called out.

" `he`s `ifteen… " Dodger desperatley tried to reason with Fagin.

" STILL! THOSE TWO ARE IN THEIR TWENTIES! " A person who i`m guessing is Alfie called out.

" QUIET! " Fagin boomed making the boys go silent, " if she`s gonna stay here she needs a job! And I have all the cleaning under control and Eva needs to have Nancy and Bet`s job seeing she not old enough to have another! "

" Why can`t she do the same as the rest of us?! " A boy called out.

" It`s not like a women to be out with loaded pockets! " Fagin aurgued.

" Sexist… " another boy muttered.

Luckily, Fagin did not hear him and continued what he was talking about before that aurgument.

" Anyways, Oliver can you see the handkerchief thats falling outside of my pocket? " Fagin asked.

" Yes, sir! Just the corner, " Oliver confirmed him.

" Can ya!? Now, see if you can take it, " Fagin said before bursting out into song :

In this life, one thing counts

In the bank, large amounts

I'm afraid these don't grow on trees,

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys,

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

[BOYS]

Large amounts don't grow on trees.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Why should we break our backs

Stupidly paying tax?

Better get some untaxed income

Better to pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

[BOYS]

Why should we all break our backs?

Better pick-a-pocket or two.

[FAGIN (spoken)]

Who says crime doesn't pay?

[sung] Robin Hood, what a crook!

Gave away, what he took.

Charity's fine, subscribe to mine.

Get out and pick-a-pocket or two

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

[BOYS]

Robin Hood was far too good

He had to pick-a-pocket or two.

[FAGIN]

Take a tip from Bill Sikes

He can whip what he likes.

I recall, he started small

He had to pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

[BOYS]

We can be like old Bill Sikes

If we pick-a-pocket or two.

[FAGIN (spoken)]

Stop thief!

Dear old gent passing by

Something nice takes his eye

Everything's clear, attack the rear

Get in and pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

[BOYS]

Have no fear, attack the rear

Get in and pick-a-pocket or two.

[FAGIN]

When I see someone rich,

Both my thumbs start to itch

Only to find some peace of mind

I have to pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

[BOYS]

Just to find some peace of mind

[FAGIN AND BOYS]

We have to pick-a-pocket or two!

Oliver tried taking the handkerchief but fell down the stairs! I winced imagining the pain he possibly felt during that.

" I`ve got it, sir! " Oliver called out.

" What a clever boy! Charlie! Get the sausages! " Fagin demanded.

Charlie bolted into a kitchen looking area and ended up back with a huge pan full of sausages. All of us took a sausage, but I refrained myself from drinking the gin. I`m to young to go loopy with alcohol. But, I can not say the same for the othes, Oliver of course just had to take one look at it and he immediantly hated it.

Once we were finished, Dodger was ordered to lead me to where I was sleeping. Surprisingly, it was right next to Dodger`s but poor Oliver had to sleep in a basket. I tried offering the bed, but Oliver always declined.

" G`night, Eva, " Dodger whispered.

" Night, Dodger… " I said before falling off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**EVA`S POV-**

I woke up the next day, but Dodger some how found his way to my bed and had his arms wrapped around my waist… I mean they were like right next to each other with no gaps, but they were separate. I decided to leave him, and close my eyes.

" Eva… " I heard Oliver whisper.

" Yes, Oliver? " I asked.

" Two girls are here, and Fagin asked me to come get you, " he explained.

" I`ll be there in a second, " I assured.

I heard a shuffling noise probably meaning Oliver left. So, I had to wake Dodger up… oh boy. Slowly, I started shaking Dodger hoping he would wake up, but he just held onto my waist tighter.

" Dodger… " I whispered but I got no reply, " Dodger, " " DODGER, " DODGER! "

Like a flash, Dodger jumped up but his arms were still around me and pulled me off the bed with him.

" hat `as `hat `or? " He asked rubbing his head.

" You rolled onto my bed, and Oliver said Fagin wanted me to speak with two ladies, " I told him.

Quickly, his eyes became widened, and just as I was about to get up he tackled me onto the bed!

" `o! On`t say `es `o `nything `hey say! " Dodger exclaimed.

" Why? " I groaned.

" `ecause `he two `adies ar` Nancy an` Bet! `hey ar` `rostitues! Fagi` `ants yer `o be a `rostitue! " He said pinning me down.

Suddenly, the realisation dawned on me… they want me to become a prostitute? It is nothing different, to be honest, I was given recommendations by the workers at the Workhouse for jobs and they most recommended for me was a prostitute… and it was weird considering I was the only girl with that job choice.

And, when I was about ten I…. accepted the job offer… that`s right I was a ten year old whore, and if I stayed there I would have still been one. Sadly, I will have to go down the same path… I have to stay here with oliver-

" _And for Dodger… " A voice in my head said._

Stupid brain.

I have to stay here for Oliver, and if I decline this I will probably get kicked out! I have stuck with Oliver forever, and I am not ready to let go…

" _And, not ready to leave Dodger, " A voice again said._

Shut it!

I sighed, and after some time managed to pry Dodger off me.

" `HAT!? Yer `ctually `anna `e a` `rostitue?! " Dodger said almost looking heartbroken.

" I do not want to… but, I have to for… different reasons, " I said walking away.

" `lease! `ont `o `his! `he `thers `ont `ant yer `o `ither! " Dodger protested blocking my way.

" Ahh, Dodger! " Fagin called from behind, " let the little lady come talk to Nancy and Bet. Go with Charlie on the job. "

Dodger sighed sadly and grabbed his top hat, and walked away. Suddenly, two very pretty girls emerged from the back.

:

One girl had ginger hair, a red, ripped dress with a very low neckline, a purple petticoat which was far too long for her dress and black flats.

The other had blonde hair with a slight bit of brown near the roots, a white, dirty dress which was actually long enough for a petticoat, a dirty, white blanket tied securely around her neck but not tight enough to strangle her, and also had black flats.

" Hello! " The blonde haired girl said happily.

" Ah, Eva! Just the girl we wanted to see! I`m Nancy, and this is Bet. We have a job to offer, " Nancy said.

" Ok, then, " I said putting on a fake smile.

" Listen, Eva. You need a job, and we have job as a bar girl open at The Three Cripples. But, you`ll need to be a… a… " Bet explained sweetly but stuttered at the end.

" Prostitute? " I asked.

" Uh, yeah… you do not mind… do you? " Nancy asked worried.

" Oh, of course not. " I lied, " I was a prostitute at the Workhouse. I have been doing it since I was ten… It was my number one job recommendation… "

The two girls let out a sigh of relief before windening their eyes at the added information…

" SINCE YOU WERE TEN!? " The two girls shouted in unision.

"Uh, yeah…. " I muttered.

" Well, she wont need practice, dears. But, take her out for a new dress she`ll need that for her job tonight, " Fagin ordered walking off.

" Well, let`s go, Eva! " Nancy said walking down the stairs with Bet following.

I let out a small sigh, and walked out getting myself mentally prepared for tonight. I always hated being a prostitute, it felt rather dirty and made me feel exposed. Also, I hate the feeling after doing your job and being anxious if you`re pregnant or not. It only happened once, and it hurt like hell giving birth. I gave birth when I was ELEVEN! The kid lives in an adoption home now.

 **DODGER`S POV-**

I felt worried walking out of that door with the boys. I really do not want Eva accepting that offer, but there must be something making her do it. But,the reason why is not important it is… the problem is how do we get her to stop!

Oh, gawd blimey she might not accept the offer!

I reassured myself that was the truth before telling them what happened this morning, and with that they were all anxious to what they would come home to later… and we all hope it will be the normal Eva.

 **EVA`S POV-**

Shyly, I walked into a rundown shop, and saw all the slutty dresses hanged on shelves and on the walls. Oh boy, the dresses were NOT like this in the Workhouse the only thing very slutty was a dress with a low neckline and it was not even that low!

" Hello, may we have a look around? " Nancy asked.

" Of course, " the lady replied.

They thanked her before leading me through the clothes before they suddenly stopped and handed me a bright blue laced dress, a corset and petticoat. Quickly, the swatted me excitedly into a dressing room.

After a few minutes, and most of them corset struggles, I looked at my reflection in a mirror…

That outfit was the sluttiest thing I have EVER seen :

A dark blue short dress

A black petticoat that came a few inches after the dress ending and reached my shoes

A tight corset wrapped around my small curves making them more curved

Black lace wrapped around the extremely low neckline which almost came to my boobs

And the corset made my boobs bigger than they already were

…

I wanted to burn my eyeballs to get that image away from my head, but sadly that could not be done. Cautiously, I walked out of the dressing room and as soon as I did the two girls eyes widened.

" Oh… oh my.. Um, well that meets the requirements, right Bet? " Nancy asked looking almost disgusted and lost for words.

" R-right, Nance. We should pay for the dress it definitely meets the requirements and it will be over-perfect, " Bet stuttered.

Quickly, the two covered up their disgust and put on a smile and payed for the items which came to two pounds.

After time, we reached the place and I was not ready to go in. I knew the boys would be back and Dodger would probably be disgusted with me and never want to look at me-

Why do I care if he looks at me or not? Why do I care if he`s disgusted? Why do I feel electricity the moment I looked at him and whenever I am close to him?

Questions, questions not worth the answers.

Sad and understanding, the two decided to leave me outside for a bit and walked inside. I was then left alone with my thoughts…

 **NANCY`S POV-**

I was extremely disgusted with the dress, and that Fagin made that horrible decision on such a little girl. She looked so innocent! And now she just looks like she was a slutty fifteen year old! Which was kind of the aim but not that slutty!

That was the ONLY dress and items that we could afford. And, if we could afford for another set of that stuff oh I know Bet and I would.

We walked into a silent room, which was very different, and at the very back I saw a sad Dodger.

" Ah, Nancy! What were the… results? And where`s Eva? " Fagin asked breaking the silence and with the mention of Eva the boys perked up.

" I hope your happy! " Bet boomed storming out.

Soon, all attention was turned to me, and I was forbidden from words because they could just not form. Instead, I gave Fagin a glare and a disgusted nod before marching out after Bet…

 **ALL THE BOYS ( NOT INCLUDING DODGER ) POV`S-**

I am not ready to see what she looks like walking in, and the way the girls said it made it sound very bad and worrying. Slowly, we all turned to look at each other all each looking heartbroke- but, Dodger looked the most.

 **EVA`S POV-**

Suddenly, the two girls came marching out, and looked angry with someone… probably Fagin.

" Eva! " Nancy called out.

" Yes, Nancy? " I asked.

" Please, go inside. Dodger looks heartbroken, and Oliver is crying! Crying, Eva! Please, go inside, " Bet begged.

Sighing, I stood up and quickly thanked them for the clothes, and shuffled towards the door. I am extremely scared at the boys` reactions to me… I do not want anything bad, nor good! I do not want it good because that would mean they LIKED it, and that would mean they prefered this slutty outfit then the normal me, and just like me because of their hormones…

Finally finding a burst of courage, I slowly and hesitantly pushed the door open. Quietly, I walked up the huge, broken stairs. On the final step, I would be in the living space and it was dead silent in there. Letting out a small sigh, I went up the final step and everyone turned to me…

 **DODGER`S POV-**

Quietly, we heard a noise from the stairs and we all turned our heads not expecting it to be that bad, BUT NO! IT WAS EVA LOOKING LIKE A COMPLETE SLUT! Mental Note : Kill Fagin.

Quickly, all our jaws besides Eva`s dropped… Even Fagin`s! But, my eyes could not help but wonder to her boobs.. NO, DODGER NO! DO NOT BE A PERV! I quickly looked back at her to be fiddling with a sleeve on her dress.

" That dress looks perfect for the job, my dear! Nancy and Bet definitely chose the right thing! " Fagin piped up.

" It`s all they could afford, " Eva corrected.

" Still perfect, my dear! The job starts tonight, Nancy and Bet will come collect you, and the boys and I will be coming to The Three Cripples too, " Fagin announced walking away.

I felt very disgusted and angry towards Fagin… and very sympathetic and worried about Eva..

" U-uh, h-h-hey… Eva.. " Charlie stuttered.

Quickly, Eva turned and walked into another room. Without thinking, I went up to Charlie a punched his arm.

" What was that for?! " Charlie shouted.

" `oofus! Yer `ade `er `ncormfortable, " I scolded.

" Sorry, its not everyday you see a girl wearing something that showy! " Charlie defended.

I groaned, and got up to go find Eva. She might look damn sexy and hot, but its also disgusting and not right. I still like her-

" _DODGER! YOU FINALLY CAUGHT ON! HALLELUJAH! " A voice shouted in my head._

Fine, I like her and maybe even love her! And that outfit definitely does not change that feeling! After a bit, I decided to let her be for a bit… I am worried about tonight… I do not want her doing anything like that, but there is nothing I can do.. Atleast, I will be there to maybe distract her from doing her job! Dodger, you genius!


	5. Chapter 5

**Eva`s POV-**

It was the time where we had to leave and for me to continue my nightmare job… It was very dreadful and extremely painful! Sighing, I wrapped a black shawl that Nancy gave me around my shoulders and waited in the main area. I felt many different eyes staring me up and down and it was very uncomfortable but it couldn`t be helped.. Hormones and boys are not rare.

After a while, Fagin decided it was time to leave. Finally! It felt like I was waiting for hours.. Which I probably was but i`m not so good with time. Putting on a fake smile, I made my way towards the door where Nany and Bet were. They got here a few hours ago and decided to give me some tips on what to do. They probably thought I needed a little refresher on what to do, but the last time I did the job was a week ago.

" Alright! Eva time to go, " Bet announced.

" Ok, " I sighed sadly.

Quickly, I followed behind the two girls as we continued the way to The Three Cripples as Nancy calls it. As soon as we got there, I wanted to leave and run for my life. Men and women were up against wooden beams swapping spit getting very touchy, women were getting a little too seductive with men and the men were looking up girls skirts and touching their breasts! I wanted to burn my eyeballs out of my head and through them into the Thames so I could forget the image.

" Alright, Eva just go upstairs to your left where someone will get you ready. After, just serve everyone and try and make a few boys happy. Fagin and the rest will be here soon, " Nancy explained.

Nodding, I shuffled my way up the stairs and followed the directions Nancy have gave me. I was not ready, i`m not ready- IM NOT READ-

" Oh, hello dear! You must be the new girl! Please, take a seat so we can do your makeup and get you ready, " The lady instructed.

Nodding, I sat on the hard, wooden seat as the lady began applying different colours and items to my face.

" Alright, please stand up so we can measure your bust, " The women again instructed.

Doing as told, I lifted myself from the wooden seat and let the women measure under, on top of and across my breasts. Yes, a bust means boobs.

" You have a small bust so we`re going to have to tighten your corset a little more, " She explained.

Nodding, I took off the disgusting dress and leaned forward and placed my hand on the chairs back and gripped it tight. The woman began tugging harshly on the strings making it very painful and making my boobs bigger then needed. After the torcher, I let out a sigh of relief and put the revealing dress back on. Slowly, I made my way to the mirror and I will admit I was pretty but looked a little to caked.

" Thank you, " I said hugging her kindly.

" No problem, dear! " She called out as I exited the small room.

Tightly, I gripped the shawl tight around my shoudlers and walked out seeing the boys and Fagin already sitting at multiple tables possibly already drunk… But, not Oliver who was looking rather petrifide and he was the first to notice me.

" Hi, Eva! " He greeted making the boys turn their heads towards me.

All the boys mouths opened in shock at my appearance, and some even wolf whislted. Sighing, I walked off behind the bar and began working my job. Some men decided it was a good idea to lift my dress a few times earning a playful smack from me. But, if this wasn`t my job I would have probably smacked their brains out.

" Hey, cutie! " A man who was obviously drunk flirted.

" Hey, " I winked at him. I just mentally vomited.

" Can I have all of this? " He asked pointing at me.

" How much are you thinking to pay for that? " I asked.

I swear, in the corner of my eye I saw Dodger fuming and his face was red! Deciding to leave the man there, I made my way over to Dodger to see if he was ok.

" You alright? " I asked worried.

Quickly, his gaze shot towards me and his face instantly went back to normal. Smiling, he waved at me.

" Im `ood, Eva! On`t worry `bout `e `nd `et `ack to yer job, " Dodger said.

Nodding, I went back to the guy and continued our little talk.

 **Dodger`s POV-**

You might be wondering, ' DODGER WHY DIDN`T YOU STICK TO THE PLAN? ' Well, if I was to distract her, i`d probably end up forcing myself on her. Don`t get me wrong, I wouldn`t ever hurt her! It`s just, she looked so hot and its that month were my hormones are all over the place! So, you can kind of see where i`m coming from. So, I decided i`d rather have another man do it to her whilst she knew about it, then me doing it out of no where. Sadly, I returned back to my conversation with Charlie.

 **Eva`s POV-**

" Sorry about that, but how much are you considering to pay for me, mister? " I flirtasously asked.

" Well, how much is it? " He flirted back.

" I can… Make you smile for a pound, and you can get the full deal for two, " I explained.

Inside, I was atleast begging for the one pound option, I did not want a man who I hardly knew inside of me! I wouldn`t mind if it was Dodger- EVAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOO, YOU DIRTY GIRL!

" Hmm, well I suppose I have two pounds to spare, " He winked grabbing his wallet from his behind pocket.

Now i`m panicking! I should have raised the price so it was not buyable! Oh, how stupid you can be Eva! Smirking, the man gave me the two pounds so I had no choice then to do what he wanted. Fakely smiling, I grabbed the two pounds and placed it isnide my bra. Flirting, I grabbed his hand and winked leading him over to a room.

After a little walk, we appeared where all the rooms are and the entire area was full of moans of men and women, but mainly men. Winking, I dragged him towards the spare room and we began undressing. I don`t want to mess up any brains, so I wont say what happened next.

 **(** **Put a review if you actually want some dirty action )**

After what happened, we began redressing and the man immediatley left leaving me feel very dirty and disgusting. Sighing, I began my walk downstairs but made sure I still had the two pounds.

As soon as I got down, I saw Dodger there looking at me sadly. Honestly, it broke my heart so I decided to spend the rest of the night talking to him. Atleast it got me away from those disgusting me.

" Hey, Dodger! " I greeted putting on a smile.

" O`, `ey Eva, " He greeted smiling.

" How`s your night been? " I asked.

" `ery `oring! " He answered, " `hat `bout yer? "

" Ugh, I don`t even want to start so i`ll leave that un answered, " I explained.

Nodding in understanding, we continued our conversation. Weirdly, we always had something to talk about wether it was about the weather to how fluffy squirrels are. We had quite a few laughs and by the time my shift was over my stomach hurt from the laughter. I think i`m in love..

" _Finally! You understand! " A voice shouted in my head._

" _Quiet, you! " I demanded._

As everyone made there way back,Dodger and I stayed in the back continuing the conversation. I never thought I`d ever feel like this with any boy… or girl if I did come out gay or bisexual. It made me feel as if it was just us there and everyone else just disappeared. I do feel bad for not talking to Oliver all night, but i`m sure he`ll understand.

As we got back, everyone splitted and made their way to their beds. As did Dodger and I. We stopped talking and made our way to where we`d be sleeping, and we crawled into our beds. But, might as well consider it a bed seeing as how close they are.

" G`night, Eva, " Dodger said.

" Night, Dodger, " I replied.

Smiling, I closed my tired eyes and driffed off into a well needed sleep. But, i`m scared… If i`m pregnant with that guys baby or not. See what I mean!? It`s worrying!

 **The Next Day-**

Slowly, I opened my eyes to feel someone tugging and messing about with my hair. Slowly, I moved my head to look at the person and saw it was Dodger. He had one arm wrapped around me pulling us closer together and when I turned my head our faces were so close together that if one of us moved we`d end up kissing. Strangely, it didn`t feel weird, it just felt relaxing. All Dodger did was stare into my eyes so I stared back. Soon, his lips stretched into a smile and so did I copying his actions. Quickly, I turned on my other side so the front of my body was facing his.

" Hey, " I chuckled.

" `ey, " He responded smiling, " `id I ever `ell yer `ow `ueatiful yer are? "

Smiling, I shook my head and soon I felt Dodger moving a bit closer so our bodies were now touching but he kept distant with our faces.

" Yer know… `heres `omething `ve `anted `o do `or a `hile… " Dodger explained making our faces closer.

Smiling wider, I also got closer and saw Dodgers eyes close meaning he was about to- OH MY LORD HE`S GOING TO KISS ME! ON A BED… WELL THEN. Closing my eyes, I leaned in closer until I felt Dodger`s lips on mine. I smiled at the electric feeling and butterflies in my stomach. I will always remember this moment. Our lips moved together as I felt Dodger pulling me on top of him… Uh…

Deciding to ignore the cheeky movement, the kiss continued as I felt a lick on my bottom lip. Slightly taken back, I let out a gasp as the stupid person I am letting Dodger allow his tounge in my mouth. I wanted it to stop, but I felt as if I couldn`t…

After a minute, I finally had control over my body and decided it was time to stop… until he switched us over so he was on top of me. Soon, the kiss quickened as Dodger decided he was done being slow. Honestly, I thought he only wanted to kiss me! Not make out with me! Or… was that all he wanted to do? I felt his hands slowly make there way to the back to see if there was a zip on my dress… Then, I started to panick.

WHAT IS HE DOING!?

WHAT DID HE WANT TO DO FOR A WHILE?!

WAS HE DOING IT TO FREAK ME OUT!?

When he found out there wasn`t a zip, he got on his knees not breaking the kiss and moved his hands gently brushing his hands against my skin towards my shoulders. Slowly, he gripped the material covering my shoulders and began sliding it down… but not all the way. He only pulled it so my boobs were showing, but I had a bra on. So, lucky me! I felt Dodger smirk against my lips as his hands trailed around my back. He kept his hands there for a while, but soon pulled it down a bit. But, I stopped him. Confused, he looked up at me and I saw he had swollen lips. Sighing, I pushed him off me and pulled my bra and dress back up. I left the room and saw the boys being thereselves. Smiling, I walked over to Oliver and decided to talk to him…

 **I DON`T OWN OLIVER TWIST! Also, do you like the little moments between Dodger and Eva? You want more them? Or some sexual action? You`ll have to ask in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eva`s POV-**

It was time for the boys to go on their day jobs whilst my job in the morning is just mending things and cleaning around the hideout. It sucks, but I guess it`s better then thieving. Dodger and I haven`t spoken so far after what happened and I honestly don`t feel like talking.

" Alright! Boys, today when you get back pass all the hankies and whipes to Eva, she`s the mender of the group and now the cleaner, " Fagin announced.

" Oh, come on Fagin! Do you expect her to actually want to sit around all day cleaning after people whilst we`re out having fun? " Charlie asked.

" … Yes, yes I do, " Fagin responded.

This ' Fagin ' is a sexist creep I tell you! I`m supposed to go out with Nancy later for my afternoon practices. See, I have my morning job as practically a maid, then getting flirty with disgusting men in the afternoon and at night I have to put up with horny men who just use girls for fun. And how I did it at the Workhouse? I have no idea! So, all the boys left the hideout, but Dodger gave me a quick wink before he left. Blush ACTIVATED! Dang it, Dodger!

" Alright, m`dear. Everything that needs mending is on the table and so is the sewing kit. I`ll be at The Three Cripples, " Fagin explained walking out.

Nodding, I looked around at the surrounding. I only had time just now to look around and may I say this was no improvement from the Workhouse. Trust me! There is a broken, chipped floor with huge gaps, beds pilled up in the corners with straw matresses and dirt filled pillows, loose bricks and muds splattered everywhere.

Sighing, I picked up the sewing kit and grabbed an old rag. Carefully, I grabbed a black needle and slowly placed the string through the needles whole. Slowly, I put the needle through the rag and began going in and out of the fabric sewing it with ease. That process continued for a few minutes or hours. Until, I heard the door open and close, the person who entered was Fagin. He ignored me and went straight to his little area where he goes all the time which is also where he cooks sometimes.

A few hours later, the boys came back, they were joking, laughing and messing about. The boys were about to place the rags, whipes and handkerchief on the table until they remembered I was the one doing it. With a sad expression, they placed the different coloured items onto the table and shuffled away to play cards or drink some type of alchohal. After mending a few more things, a knock at the door was heard, Nancy stepped in holding her usual brown basket and shawl wrapped tight around her shoulders.

" C`mon, Eva! Time to go, " Nancy called out.

Nodding, I placed the whipe that I was currently working on back on the table and quickly grabbed my black shawl and placed it gently on my shoulders. Quickly, I jogged over to Nancy as she was saying goodbye to the many, many boys.

" Uh, Nance`? `an I `alk `o Eva `or a `it `efore yer go? " Dodger asked.

" Sure, Dodge. But, make it quick! " She replied.

Dodger quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a separate room which had no bed in it, phew! Dodger , who still had a tight grip on my hand , looked straight into my eyes so I did the same into his bright, chocolate eyes.

" Yes? " I asked rather puzzled.

" Why ar`n yer `alking `o me? " He questioned with heartbreak in his voice.

" Need I remind you what happened this morning? " I sassed crossing my arms over my chest.

" I `ouldn`t `elp i`! " Dodger defended.

" I didn`t say you could, Dodger. It`s just we hardly know each other, " I reasoned.

" `o… if `e `new `achother `ore… `ould yer `et me? " He asked with a happy glint in his eyes.

" Yes, Dodger, " I sighed.

Quickly, Dodger kissed me on the lips probably in happiness. I was in shock, so I didn`t kiss back for a bit. But, I soon came back to reality and kissed him back with the same force. His arms managed to find their way around my very curved waste, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. It continued like that for a few seconds, before I pulled away remembering I had to go with Nancy for my afternoon rounds.

" Dodger, I got to go, " I told him.

In understanding, he nodded letting go of me allowing me to leave the room and walk over to Nancy who looked impationt.

" Finally! " She said leaving the room with me following behind close on her trail.

After a while, we ended up in a street full of girls with babies, men smoking cigarettes whilst drinking alchoholic drinks, girls up against walls either making out with men or women… In that case they were probaby gay but i`m not here to judge, men with hands up girls skirts and gripping onto their boobs, girls strip teasing men and men up against walls probably waiting for their turn or there to enjoy a scene. In horror, my eyes widened at the area, I was about to run until I remembered Nancy had a grip on my hand.

" Alright, see that boy over there? " Nancy questioned pointing to a boy probably my age, "Give him a show! "

I got out of Nancy`s grip and walked over to the young boy my age who looked like he couldn`t hurt a fly.

" You alright? " I asked.

" No! I`m lost and I found my way to this weird street, " He explained.

Sighing, I gripped his hand and pulled him into a weird ally thing full of dirt and crap.

" HELP! " The boy protested.

" Shh, shh! I`m not here to hurt you, I swear! " I promised, " Do you have any lodgings? "

" No, " He shook his head.

" So, do you want to come back with me to were I stay? I`m sure they wont mind an extra boy," I explained.

" Are you sure? " He asked with a huge happy smile.

" I`m very sure, just follow me! " I said leading him to Nancy.

As soon as we got back, I saw Nancy up against a wall sucking a mens face of and I heard money jiggling in her dress. Sighing, I turned to the boy.

" The girl who brought me here is kind of busy, but may I ask your name? " I questioned.

" Harry! Harry Edwards, " He replied.

" I`m Eva, but my full names Eva Cadwell, now I`ll have to take you back myself, " I explained.

After our conversation, I told him what to expect whilst leading him to Fagins hangout. We chat and we laughed our heads off, honestly I think Harry and I will be good friends. As soon as we got there, I knocked on the door and was met with the familiar voice of the door man.

" What`s the password? " The boy asked.

" Plummy and slam, " I whisper shouted.

The door immediatley opened allowing me space to take Harry and I into the hideout. Harry followed slowly after me.

" Fagin! " I called out.

Suddenly, Fagin came out of his hiding place and had a look of shock when he saw Harry and I.

" Eva! What are you doing back so soon? " He questioned me.

" Well, Nancy sent me to this boy but I soon found out he just go lost and has no lodgings so yeah, but I still got money, " I replied giving him the money from last night.

" Ahh, good girl. Now, who might this young gent be? " He replied looking at Harry.

" H-h-harry, sir! " He told Fagin hiding behind me.

All the boys went into a fit of laughter, so I scolded them all making them stop and just watch.

" Don`t be afraid, Harry. Fagin is too slow to grab a snail, " I reassured.

The boys started laughing at my remark and started laughing again at Fagins face when I said that, but atleast it made Harry smile and stop hiding behind me.

" If you say so, Eva. Anyways, Harry you`re welcome to stay as long as you like! And you, missy get back to the job! " Fagin said shoving me towards the door and lets just say I face planted the floor.

" OW! " I shouted.

Dodger quickly helped me up and saw I had a few cuts and scratches on my face… stupid floor board. Dodger took my arm and brung me to a room which actually had a bed in this time. He pushed me on the bed and instructed me to sit down on it, he then started pascing like a maniac.

" Why yer `ring `im! Why, why why!? " He repeated over and over again.

" Because he needed help, Dodger! He needed somewhere to stay, " I explained.

Quickly, Dodger turned to face me but only calmed down a bit. Sighing, I got up but was immediatley pushed down again, this time I was laying down. He began slowly climbing on top of me and stopped once his face was directly in front of mine, but he wasn`t laying down on me.

" Yer know, I `hink i`m `ired of `aitin`, " He said.

Like a flash, he crashed his soft, warm lips onto mine roughly. Honestly, I was a bit taken back at his actions, although the electric feeling inside me told me to just let it happen. Slowly, I closed my eyes and began kissing Dodger back with equal force. After a bit, Dodger began pulling my dress down, but stopped once it got past my torso area. His hands started running up and down my curves through my corset. His tounge licked my bottom lip as a sign of him wanting an entrance. Sighing, I opened my mouth slightly and Dodger quickly put his tounge into my mouth. Soon, his hands made their way around my back and fiddled with my bra for a bit before literally yanking it off. Dodger`s fingers started trailing down to my breasts and started fiddling with them… I swear, I only met this guy and yet I really want this! Maybe my prostitution thing is rubbing off on me. Which I don`t want to happen, but I really like Dodger!

" Dodger, " I mummbled.

" Hmm? " He responded.

" Stop, " I demanded seriously.

I pushed him off to the side off me and got up, and quickly put my bra back on and pulled my dress up. Dodger looked kind of sad that I told him to stop.

" `hats `rong `ith yer? " He asked.

" I hardly know you, Dodger! " I explained walking back out.

Sighing, I saw Nancy at the door frame looking like her normal self. With a big smile, kind eyes and a gentle gaze. Smiling, I walked over to Nancy and had a little chat with her. But, my mind kept going over to Dodger, oh that boy will be the death of me!


End file.
